


Claims Pt 1 - Monsters of the Past

by Monsters_maid



Series: MonsterMaid - WWE [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsters_maid/pseuds/Monsters_maid
Summary: Time has passed and Penny has been learning the ways of the Ministry and the ways of being a Disciple. Now someone is challenging the Undertaker’s claim on her.Word count: 1411Warnings: D/s flavors
Series: MonsterMaid - WWE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693249
Kudos: 1





	Claims Pt 1 - Monsters of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Back home and happy to get back to writing! It was requested I write some of Penny’s past. I’ve been meaning to get back this story line where she joins the Ministry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Penny. I do not own any of the wrestlers or thier gimmicks. They belong to their respective companies/Factions. I only write for the personas and characters. I do not write for the real people, actors, athletes.
> 
> These stories aren’t consecutive as I tend to jump around how I write. However, they are in linear order.  
> These will eventually mash into other wrestling companies and storylines I enjoy so these aren’t exactly canon or true to the real flow of time. This is just a fun fandom mashup for myself

Penny’s body ached as she continued to hold the position Bradshaw had assigned to her. She knelt on the rough carpet in the locker room, in nothing more than her underthings. Her knees hip-width apart as she sat on her heels. Her head was up, her hands laced behind her head. Her back was supposed to be straight, but she slouched slightly to try and give her shaking limbs some reprieve. All she got was a sharp rap to the back of her shoulders with the thin reed-like stick Bradshaw kept. It bit into her shoulders, making her hiss out loud. Her spine went rigid as the skin that had taken the blow immediately burned, turning strawberry red.

“Don’t get lazy, Cavallo,” Farooq chided her around the big cigar in his mouth. “You think that’s bad, the boss would thump you if you dropped your posture,”

“Nearly done, girl,” Bradshaw told her, crossing a big boot over his knee. “Hold it a few more minutes,”

“You said that a few minutes ago,” Penny grunted, tears in the corners of her eyes. Bradshaw leveled a thick finger in her direction.

“I’d check that attitude if I were you, girly,” He said, dark eyes hard. Penny pulled her lips into a thin line to keep them from pouting out and put her mind to perfecting her “position”. She did want this to be perfect. She wanted to make ‘Taker proud by giving her a chance. This was more than constantly babysitting a monster. She was giving tasks, purpose, and reward here. Bradshaw grunted in approval as she kept quiet and went back to his card game.

The locker room was small, dwarfed by the card table sat in the middle of it and it, in turn, was dwarfed by the two huge men who played cards at it. Beer cans and ashtrays littered the table as cigar smoke hung heavy in the air. Penny had been in the care of the two men for the past couple of weeks. She was learning the rules of the Ministry, and the rules of the Disciples. Disciples were different than the actual ministry she was understanding. More or less they were the groupies of the wrestling stable, but specifically they were those who the Undertaker had his eye and they were expected to follow certain rules. 

Penny would admit that the rules were hard on her. She was someone who’d followed a life of chaos. She’d fought and clawed to get where she was. Now, suddenly having structure, it was difficult. People expecting things from her where they previously just wanted her to disappear. It was a large adjustment. Undertaker liked his hand-picked Disciples on display so she had to learn the different position he liked called Presenting and learn how to hold them even when her arms and legs started to ache and cramp. She had to learn the names and titles of the members of the ministry, how to act according to them, how to serve Undertaker and the proper places for her to sit and rest when she wasn’t in service. Everything made her head spin and a small voice often complained sharply that this was beneath her. She was being made to act like a slave. No one should be subjected to this, but every so often the Undertaker would come in to check on her progress. He would instruct her himself, a hand on her arm or leg to correct her posture, his luminous green eyes taking her in. A small bit of praise as his fingers slipped against her and it would set her soul on fire. He would reinvigorate her to the point that she wanted to perfect every piece of herself for him. She would have done the same for Kane, she realized, if he ever realized she existed. She wondered if the demon even realized she’d gone. He’d been far too preoccupied with the beautiful Tori and his new D-X friend, X-Pac, to acknowledge her. They shut her out, shut her up, and overrode her opinions when Kane used to lean on her knowledge alone. It still hurt to be so rejected when she’d fought hard to make something of herself from nothing.

Penny was brought back from her thoughts when the door rattled with knocking and a short man with wild eyes and even wilder hair hurried into the locker room. The Deadman’s Cross was tattooed between his eyes and he wore a black t-shirt and wrestling tights. 

“Mideon, you better have a damn good reason for interrupting our training,” Bradshaw growled, looking at the shivering man.

“The Master wants her, he wants the Disciple,” Mideon managed to gasp out. He’d clearly pushed himself to his limits to get to them. Had he run the whole way, Penny wondered. Mideon’s wide eyes flickered from Penny to the Acolytes. “He wants her now and presentable,”

Bradshaw and Farooq shared a look before pressing to their feet before Bradshaw moved over to Penny, offering a hand to help her to feet. Farooq walked to his “brother” and quietly conversed with him before promising they would have Penny to their master as soon as possible. 

“What’s going on?” Penny asked as she was helped up. Her legs and arms ached as did the stripe across her shoulders. Bradshaw was already working on those things. He had his large cigar between his teeth as he pried the lid off a small tin he’d pulled from his back pocket. The lid off, it revealed a balm that when worked into the skin tingled and reinvigorated the limbs and soothed any aches she had. It smelled of lavender, rose, and something herbal like rosemary or pine. Bradshaw went to work with what had become routine after her training sessions. He worked the paste vigorously into her arms and legs with long, firm motions.

“Master wants you,” He grunted, working more quickly than usual. His words made her stomach flutter.

“What does that mean?” She asked, her voice quieter now, anxiety starting to replace the fluttering of her belly. “I thought I was supposed to have more training,”

Bradshaw knelt down in front of her, lifting one leg so he could work the paste into her calf and foot, the smell of lavender and rose filling the air. Farooq had joined them, a swath of white lace resting over his large forearms.

“You do, but the boss wants you now, so you go, now,” He said, draping the fabric over the back of a chair. Farooq went to work, pushing his thick fingers through Penny’s curls, fluffing them and then tilting her face up to him, turning her head this way and that. “This is both a test and an opportunity to show your progress. I would work very hard on remembering what we’ve taught you,”

“What did Mideon say?” Bradshaw asked, working on Penny’s other leg now. Strong hands massaging the heel and ball of her foot before setting it down on the scratchy carpet.

“Someone’s challenging ‘Taker’s claim on the Disciple,” Farooq murmured before taking the tin of balm from Farooq. Dipping his thumb in, he smeared the balm over Penny’s lips, making them appear glossy and pouty. Penny’s heart beat faster as the taste of flowers invaded her mouth. 

“What idiot would that be?” Bradshaw grunted as the big man pushed himself to his feet. 

“Who do you think?” Farooq answered, looking over at his fellow Acolyte. “Undertaker’s brother,”

Bradshaw’s hands curled into ham-sized fists as Penny felt her heart beat even faster. Kane...Kane was really coming to fight Undertaker’s claim on her? He had missed her? Her look of disbelief caught the men’s attention and Bradshaw was the first to speak, leveling a finger at her again.

“I hope you aren’t getting ideas of backing out against the Master,” He frowned and then gathered the lace Farooq had draped over the chair and pushed it into Penny’s arms. “because that would be a very stupid decision, Cavallo,”

“No-no, I wasn’t-” Penny stammered, her eyes growing wide. The pace of her heart was so fast she was starting to feel sick. Kane had been her friend, but he’d abandoned her. She wasn’t going to turn her back on the man who was actually trying to make her into something. As she said before, she was tired of being nothing. “I won’t,” She finally said with more clarity.

The two men exchanged another look, one of slight doubt, before Farooq motioned to the outfit in her hands. “Get dressed, girl. The Boss is waiting on us,” and with that, they left the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! I love hearing your ideas and questions as sometimes they include things I’ve never thought of. Please feel free to leave any!


End file.
